Talk:Postal Van
Recommend deletion I hereby request that this page be deleted. There is nothing significant about this page other than it being a variant of Boxville. --Falloutghoul (talk) 14:26, December 2, 2013 (UTC) : Like the Laundromat Buritto in GTA IV, the Postal Van is defined as a seperate vehicle, it also has different attributes of the regular Boxville as it spawns in different locations and spawns during different times in the day. HomerSimpson34 (talk) 01:45, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::But unlike the Laundromat, the "Postal Van" Boxville is not defined as separate, as it still shares the name of Boxville, like how the Lifeguard Frogger is still just a Frogger, but with a unique paint job and used by the Lifeguards while serving no other purpose but to be another variant of a vehicle. --Falloutghoul (talk) 14:03, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :::The Postal Van is actually defined as a seperate vehicle, it is internally named 'boxville2', just like the Laundromat, it internally named 'buritto2'. The only difference is that is shares the same GXT name with the regular Boxville. ::::Just because it has a different filename, doesn't mean it should be treated like a separate vehicle. It's still a Boxville, and it's easier to keep track of it on the Boxville page. --Falloutghoul (talk) 23:13, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::There are many vehicles which are variants whch have seperate pages, as said vehicles serve seperate different purposes. For this reason, there should be seperate pages, someone still needs to make a page on the Secutiry Car (Merryweather Security Dilettante). Oh, and another thing, respond to your talk page, I explained to you there why the Buzzard and the Buzzard Attack Chopper are seperate vehicles. HomerSimpson34 (talk) 21:34, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::::There doesn't need to be another page about the Merrywheather Security Dilettante. It can be discussed on the main Dilettante page, and there's no reason to make a new page about it. Just like the page about the GoPostal Boxville! --Falloutghoul (talk) 00:23, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::On that logic, we don't need many pages on this wiki, you may not consider it a seperate vehicle, but open up a save editor and you will see that it is a seperate vehicle. HomerSimpson34 (talk) 03:05, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Just because it is separate only in filename, but it is still called the Boxville and performs just like the Boxville, then the Postal Van can be discussed under the Boxille's page. It's for the sake of convenience on the site, not because of something in the game's files that says otherwise. --Falloutghoul (talk) 18:20, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Same thing goes for other pages, this wiki has always based information of the files (sometimes too much). The page is here to stay, so lets just leave it be. HomerSimpson34 (talk) 14:16, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Yet another page Merge So, this is another candidate for merge. Support *It's a Boxville. *It shares the same name with Boxville. *Other vehicle variants do not get their own pages - even Boxvilles. **Examples: LSDS/LSDWP Boxville, Humane Labs & Research Boxville. **Other vehicle examples: Postal Pony, Smoke on The Water Pony, Pharte Gas Burrito, Atomic Burrito, etc. *Same handling as in all the Boxvilles in the game. *The somewhat overhauled "Infobox vehicles" template allows for display of all (obtainable) variants of the Boxville. *Same design as IV's Boxville, albeit with a different livery. *''Suggest a point''... Oppose *Different model name. *Bugstars Burrito also gets a page (even though it's pointless and fits right in with the standard Burrito page) *''Suggest a point''... Discuss, and feel free to add on any points to support/oppose the merge. 16:16, September 26, 2014 (UTC)